fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 280
Kagura vs. Yukino is the 280th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. The fourth match is announced to be between Team Sabertooth's Yukino Agria and Team Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuchi and the two decide to bet their lives. Yukino unleashes her Celestial Spirits, revealing herself to be the master of Pisces, Libra, and the 13th Zodiac Key, Ophiuchus. However, Kagura easily defeats her spirits and finishes her in one hit with her sword, Archenemy. Meanwhile, Arcadios is happy to discover the existence of another Celestial Spirit Mage in the tournament. Summary With her match concluded, Mirajane returns to her team. While his other teammates congratulate and compliment her, Jellal is troubled by something. Meanwhile, the members of Fairy Tail's other team are still confused with what happened. The last match of the day is then announced to be between Sabertooth's Yukino Agria and Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuchi. The audience cheers for the two while Lector and Frosch are confident that Yukino will win. Elsewhere, the other members of Team Sabertooth tells Yukino that she has to win while Kagura leaves her team, confident with her strength. The two female Mages then walk to the center of the arena and prepare to fight. The gong is then struck and Yukino proposes that they make a wager as well. Kagura refuses, saying that she has no interest in bets. However, she accepts when Yukino tells her that they'll be betting their lives, much to the audience's surprise. Saying that Kagura is unfortunate to be matched against her, Yukino pulls out a key and summons Pisces, much to Lucy, Darton and Arcadios' surprise. Pisces, two gigantic fishes, then appear and charge towards Kagura. Kagura dodges and Yukino summons Libra who uses her Gravity Change to trap Kagura. Kagura, however, easily dispels the Magic with her own Gravity Change and defeats the Celestial Spirits. She then charges at Yukino who summons the rumored 13th Zodiac, Ophiuchus, who takes the form of a giant mechanical snake that charges towards Kagura. Kagura, however, easily defeats it with her sheathed Archenemy and proceeds to defeat Yukino, much to the audience's surprise. Kagura then asks the Sabertooth Mage if she will honor their bet and Yukino affirms, saying that her life now belongs to Kagura. With the second day finished, Arcadios is anticipating the success of his plan, happy that there is a second Celestial Spirit Mage present in the tournament. Meanwhile, Jellal is troubled by the absence of the strange Magic Power that he had felt every year. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Kagura Mikazuchi vs. Yukino Agria (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ***Summoned the Paired Fish, Pisces ***Summoned the Heavenly Scales, Libra ***Summoned the Snake Charmer, Ophiuchus * * Spells used *None Abilities used *Flight *Swordsmanship *Style of the Undrawn Long Sword (抜かぬ太刀の型 Nukanu Tachi no Kata) Weapons used * Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Paired Fish Key **Gate of the Heavenly Scales Key **Gate of the Snake Charmer Key Navigation